Kreacher's doing
by Maya Grey
Summary: Kreacher is a good elf. His young Mistress wish to have her family, so as a good house-elf, he makes her wish come true. Completly AU, time travel, de-aging. Might be some CP. Big thanks for my beta TheBookLoverUpTheRoad for the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kreature was observing his young Mistress. In the beginning, he wasn't happy about serving a half-blood, but ever since Rosalie Potter destroyed Slytherin's locket, at the same time completed his Master Regulus last wish, the old elf was loyal to a fault. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he had become her protector. He took care of the young girl and did everything he could to make her life easy. But something was wrong with young Mistress. Nobody noticed anything, she acted as usual, but Kreature noticed deep sadness in her eyes. She was depressed and had horrible nightmares. House elf wanted to help his mistress but he didn't really know how.

After one of her nightmares he noticed her looking through her old photo album. Her eyes roamed across faces of her parents and uncles. Tears were freely running across her face. She thought that she was alone so she didn't bother to hide them.

"I wish everything would be different. I didn't want to fight Voldemort, it wasn't my choice. I only ever wanted a family that loved me, but even now it was impossible. I wish that Voldemort didn't kill my parents and that I was raised by them. I miss them, and Siri and Remy so much" she cried hugging her pillow. It was very sad picture. Kreature felt his Mistress pain and loss. He decided he will grant her wish, as he didn't have much time left. He was old and tired. There was nobody who deserved happiness more than his mistress. When girl fell asleep he decided to act. There was nobody in this world who his Mistress would miss. Even her friends weren't as close to her as before. So Kreature held her hand and started muttering words. He was taking his prayer to Mother Magic. Then pure energy surrounded Rosalie and she was floating in thin air. She didn't even wake up as body shrunk to a seven year old and then she vanished in bright light. Kreature popped right away. He needed to explain everything to her before he went away. He wanted to be sure she was happy with her new life before he could disappear.

"... She just appeared out of nowhere. Look at her she is just a child" said woman voice. Rosalie knew she heard that voice somewhere but couldn't remember where. Then she heard another voice:

"She looks just like you, but with my hair colour. If I didn't know any better I would say she's boy's little sister" this time it was male voice but it also sound familiar to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked straight at her supposed to be dead parents. Lily and James Potter looked as shocked as she felt at the moment. Their staring contest was disturbed by loud pop. In the room appeared Kreature. He looked extremely tired but pleased with himself as he bowed to her.

"Kreature, what's going on?" she asked shocked. Her voice sounded different, almost younger, but she decided to investigate that later.

" Kreature granted his Mistress her wish." said old elf "Mistress wanted to have different life. Kreature is a good elf. He wished to Lady Magic to make it possible, and Lady Magic listened to Kreature. Now Mistress is child again and in home of her parents" said elf with pleased smile. Three Potters looked stunned.

You mean to tell us, that this is our daughter, from a different universe?" asked James. He as a pure-blood has more knowledge about house elves than Lily.

"

"That's what Kreature is saying Master. Kreature wanted his Mistress to be happy. Kreature is an old elf now, and he has to go away. Now that his Mistress is safe, Kreature can leave" said elf

"What do you mean Kreature?" asked Rosalie in alarmed tone. She'd grown fond of the old elf

"Kreature is too old to serve Mistress. It's time for Kreature to go. But young Mistress shouldn't be sad. Kreature will be back as another one to serve his Mistress soon" there was another flash of light and Kreature disappeared. Rosalie looked at the spot where her friend stood just mere seconds ago. She couldn't believe what he did. She didn't realise, when she started crying, but suddenly she found herself in the arms of her father. James couldn't just sit there and watch her crying. He picked up the young girl and hugged her to his chest. After few seconds Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him back. She couldn't remember feeling so safe and loved as then. James started whispering words to her to help her calm and Lily run her fingers through her hair. It took some time for her to calm down. She was mortified when she discovered she cried in her father's shirt

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you" she said blushing lightly. James chuckled and put her hair behind her ear.

"It's no problem honey. It looks like you're staying with us, so maybe you can tell us about yourself?

"He said lightly. Just then her stomach grumbled and her parents smiled.

"Well then, first things first. Let's make you breakfast" said Lily with warm smile toward her daughter. She walked out first, then James behind her with Rose still in his arms. She was very light. Rosalie looked curiously around. It was her first time in this house.

"Potter Hall" said James. She looked at him with questioning eyes "This House is called Potter Hall. Your mother made electronics work in here. All thanks to Runes and Charms. "He explained. Rose's mouth fell open. She didn't think it was possible.

"I thought muggle devices didn't work with magic" she said confused

"As you can see everything works here. Very little is impossible with magic. The key is intent" said Lily who just started making pancakes. James put Rose on stool and opened the fridge. He took a carton of milk and put it into a glass and levitated it in front of the young girl. Then he started to make coffee and tea for himself and his wife. Rose observed them; they worked together like they were doing this for years. Lily put pancakes in front of her just as James started frying eggs. It looked like routine for them. Finally both of them sat down.

"So, tell us about yourself" requested Lily

"What do you want to know?" she asked wearily. Her parents exchanged glances.

"Well let's start with your birthday and tell us about your life," decided James. Rose took deep breath to calm her nerves and looked at her lap.

"I was born 31th of July 1980 as Rosalie Lilian Potter. One year later The Dark Lord; Voldemort came to our house on Halloween to kill me. Before my birthday there was a prophecy about a child born when the seventh month dies, who will have power to vanish the Dark Lord. This child's parents defied Him three times. It could be me or Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose me as I was a half-blood like him. We were in hiding under Fidelius Charm, but we were betrayed. You wanted to make my godfather Secret Keeper, but then you thought Sirius was too obvious so you chose Peter. He betrayed us by telling Voldemort where to find us. He came to our house and first killed Daddy. You duelled with him, but he tricked you and killed you. Then he went for Mum and me. She begged him to kill her instead of me, but he told her to move aside. Mum didn't do it, so he killed her. He wanted to kill me but Killing Curse rebounded from me and hit him instead. He disappeared that night and I was called Girl-Who-Lived. Dumbledore put me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He said because of Mum sacrifice I was safe where Mum's blood lives. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years of my life. Dursley's didn't like me and told me that all the time, to them I was just Freak. I cleaned the house, cooked, took care of garden everything to earn my keep. My cousin Dudley bullied me and anyone who was friendly towards me. I didn't have any friends growing up. They didn't even tell me about magic. They said both of you died in car accident because you were drunk. I didn't even remember you, but I felt it was a lie. At my eleventh birthday Hagrid gave me my letter. Uncle Vernon tried to hide me from our world, when the letters started to come a few days earlier. He thought they were observing us so he moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. Hagrid told me the truth about you and took me to Diagon Alley. There he bought me my first birthday present my owl Hedwig. I was so happy, that I would be leaving the Dursleys. I read all my books before term started. When I was in primary School I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley and that habit continued at Hogwarts. On the train I met Ron Weasley and his older, twin brothers Fred and George. Ron and I shared a compartment and we became friends. We had a few visitors during our ride, like Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, I met him earlier in Diagon Alley and didn't like him at all. We also met Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. She was little bossy and know-it-all. We didn't really like her. At sorting me, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor, and Malfoy and his goons into Slytherin. The sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I talked him into sorting me elsewhere. He chose Gryffindor. At the beginning of the year everyone was staring at me. I didn't like being centre of attention. At first Potion class I discovered my teacher hated me. It was Severus Snape and he seemed to think I was attention seeking brat. He bullied me and Neville the worst. He favoured his Slytherins and let them do whatever they liked. When we had our first flying lesson Neville fell from his broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to Hospital Wing and left us alone. Malfoy found Neville's Rememberall and wanted to take it. I told him to give it back, and he said he will leave it somewhere high on the castle's tower. Then he took off on his broom. I went after him. It was great to be in air, it felt so easy. I went to get back Rememberall and Malfoy threw it. I went after it and caught it. Professor McGonagall saw everything. She took me to meet Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood and put me on the team as youngest seeker in the century. Later that day Malfoy challenged me to a duel. Ron accepted for me. Hermione heard everything and she didn't want us to go but we didn't listen. At midnight I snuck out of the Common Room. Hermione wanted to stop us but as she walked out with us she noticed Fat Lady disappeared. She had to go with us. We also met Neville who forgot the password. The four of us went to the trophy room but Malfoy didn't show up. He set us up. He told Filch we will be there. We escaped him, but by accident we found ourselves in forbidden corridor. There was huge Cerberus, he was guarding something. He started growling and we had to run away. Then there was Halloween, In Charms we were learning a levitation charm. Ron and Hermione were paired together. Ron couldn't do it, so Hermione tried to help him, but he got defensive. When she proved to him she could do it, he was angry so when we were leaving the class he said a few hurtful things about her, and she heard him. She cried and didn't turn up to any other lessons that day. We forgot about her later. At feast Professor Quirell came and said there was a troll in the dungeons. When we were going to our Common Room I remembered Hermione didn't know about any of this, so Ron and I went to warn her. On our way to the bathroom where she was, we saw Snape heading to the third floor corridor where the three-headed dog was. Then we smelt something horrible, it was a troll. It headed to the bathroom and we locked it in. Then we heard scream and we realised it was Hermione. We had to save her. We tried to distract it from Hermione. I jumped on its back and put my wand into his nose and Ron knocked it out with its club. Since then we and Hermione were friends. "

Rosalie kept talking about her school years. She didn't look up from her hands that were laying on her lap. Both James and Lily were more and more stunned. They couldn't believe their child lived through all that. Both were pale and had to remind themselves that she was safe now. James had to restrain himself from grabbing her and never letting her go. While the story progressed and more life threatening situations were mentioned James had half his mind set on spanking her and locking her away from the world. Lily wasn't any better. When Rosalie explained about the end of her second year James couldn't help himself and put girl on his lap and she stayed there from there on. Lily was keeping her hand on her knee in silent support. They didn't stop her for which she was grateful. Fourth year was one of the worst for explaining. At the end of it, she was silently crying, but she kept talking. She felt as if she was losing great weight from her shoulders. The worst was telling them about Sirius' death. She broke down and couldn't say a word for quite some time. When she got herself upon control she continued. Lily asked if she would prefer to take a break but she decided to tell all of it at once. Finally she finished. Her head was leaning on James' chest and her hands were playing on the hem of her shirt.

"Well it's good thing that nothing like that is going to happen here" said James "And if you think you could pull a stunt like that on us, and go unpunished, you had another thing coming" his voice become strict and very parent-like. Rosalie looked up at him shocked. She never pictured her dad as a strict one. Of course she didn't really know him. She heard a few stories from Sirius and Remus about her parents but they were mostly fun stories about their school-days and her early childhood.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean that, if we were around I would be making many trips, just in your first year, to Hogwarts to spank you and I can guarantee you wouldn't came back to that school after the first one." said James. Lily nodded her head in approval.

"Your life is more important to us, than anything else. Everything you did, wasn't your responsibility. If adults around you took their job seriously, you wouldn't be in any danger" said Lily with her hand in Rose's hair " You and your brothers are the most important people in our lives and we would do anything to protect you, and I can promise you Sirius and Remus will do the same."

"My brothers? I have brothers?" she asked shocked. She always wanted a brother.

"Yes we have two sons Hadrian and Christian. They are thirteen now and in their second year at Hogwarts. Hadrian is in Slytherin and Christian is in Gryffindor. They were both born on Samhain. They just flooed to Hogwarts and should be back around 4 pm" said James.

"Back? They aren't staying at Hogwarts?" asked Rosalie confused

"No. After Voldemort's downfall Hogwarts stopped being boarding school. Lots of changes happened and your father and Sirius took it upon themselves to cause havoc at Wizengamont." Lily smiled teasingly at her husband and James huffed in mock outrage. Both Lily and Rosalie giggled.

"My own wife and daughter…" he said shaking her head which amused both females

James and Lily procced then to told Rosalie a few stories about the twins, when they were growing up. She fell asleep after hearing the fourth one. Both Potters exchanged looks and smiles with each other. James went upstairs to put her on the bed and Lily started writing what Rosalie would need. She smiled at herself, she and James always wanted a daughter and now their wish was granted, and everything thanks to an old elf and Lady Magic.

_0_

Rosalie woke up in unfamiliar room around noon. At the beginning she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered what had happened. She really was at her parents' house, thanks to Kreature, and she was child again. The young girl couldn't restrain her existent for long and she jumped out of bed. She ran out of her bedroom and collided with something solid. Strong arms protected her from falling.

"Careful there" said amused voice. She looked up at James who smiled at her "I was just going to wake you. How did you sleep?" he asked putting lose hair strand behind her ear

"Good. "Suddenly she felt quite shy, and faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Come on, we're eating lunch and after that your Mum want to take you shopping" said James taking her hand

"Why?" confusion appeared across Rose's face

"Well you will need new clothes, and toys and things for your room. I, of course, will come with you. Lily needs me for caring bags" he said with smile and wink. Rosalie was silent all the way to the kitchen. Nobody has ever taken her shopping. When she was child her Aunt brought her clothes from second-hand shop and later she bought her clothes herself. It was an unfamiliar but great feeling.

Father and daughter walked to the dining room hand in hand. Lily served lunch with one wave of wand. Through the meal Rosalie learned more things about her parents and brothers as well as Uncles. Remus and Sirius were frequent guests at Potter household. They were godfathers to Christian and Hadrian respectively. She also learned where her parents worked. James was Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries at Ministry of Magic as well as Lord of the House of Potter. Lily on the other hand was a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures. Her specialisation was paediatrics. She had great way with children and loved her job.

After their meal the three Potters went shopping. Lily decided it would be best to go to muggle London. They took their car and drove to Harrods. Rosalie never went there. She looked around with wide eyes as she walked with her parents. Lily took her hand and went on the shopping spree. She, evidently, was in her element. They spent small fortune on clothes and other things. Rosalie tried to tell her mother she didn't need so many things but Lily wouldn't hear of it. Inside she imagined cursing her sister and her oaf of husband for giving her child such low self-esteem.

Their next stops were the toy store and book shop. Rosalie was little uncomfortable being there. With her changing from adult to child only few hours ago she was quite confused. But after first awkward moment she became more relaxed and enjoyed herself. Her favourite toy was white teddy bear which was almost as tall as her. Then they bought some books for her room. There was a large library at Potter Manor but most books there were about history of Magic and Potter Family as well as magical theory and every magical subject.

Finally they were done with shopping. They packed the shopping bags into a car and headed home. They stopped on their way to buy some take out Chinese food and they drove home. James and Lily couldn't wait to see reactions of boys. They both wanted to have more siblings. Hadrian often took mantle of being 'big brother' as he was older by three minutes, which drove Christian crazy.

When they came home Lily took Rosalie to her room, to redecorate it. Walls changed from white to soft purple, bed was made from dark wood covers changed to dark blue, her books travelled on shelves just as toys and clothes went to the wardrobe. When they finished Lily took her little girl downstairs to wait for her brothers. Rosalie suddenly seemed nervous.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Lily putting her arms around her daughter. Rosalie started to bite her lip out of nervous habit. She glanced at her mother and whispered

"What if they don't like me? Would you send me away?" Lily hugged her girl close

"I'm sure Chris and Harry will absolutely love you. We've met you this morning and we already love you. You are very sweet girl and have nothing to worry about. And we would never give you away, you're stuck with us" said Lily while looking straight to her daughter eyes. They were identical in shape and colour. Just then the fireplace roared to life. Lily kissed Rosalie's forehead and stood next to James who was facing the fireplace.

From green flames walked out young boy with wild dark hair and green eyes with hazel spots. He was wearing black uniform with Hogwarts' crest and loose, green-silver tie. His bag was hanging from his shoulder. After him appeared second boy who looked identical to first one but he had red and gold tie shoved in his pocket. His shirt was untucked.

"It wasn't my fault" he said immediately. James and Lily looked at each other then again at their son

"What wasn't your fault?" asked James. Christian looked at him wide eyed

"Nothing Dad" he said quickly

"We talk about it later. Your Mum and I wanted to introduce you to someone. I know that this will sound unbelievable and you can't really tell anyone the truth. This is Rosalie and she is your little sister. She appeared here today and told us her story" James explained quickly what happened and a little of Rosalie's history. Hadrian looked at little girl and saw her nervousness.

"Hi I'm Hadrian, your big brother. If you need help with anything come to me. I always wanted a sister but Mum and Dad didn't let me change him" he said with smile and wink. Rosalie giggled behind her hand at his words. Her giggles changed to full laughter at Christian's outraged look.

"Well I'm Christian your better brother. If you want to do something fun you can come to me. I'm more fun than him" said other boy

"At least I don't get into trouble as often as you"

"As if you weren't doing anything"

"I wasn't caught" they seemed to forget their parents were in the same room as them. James crossed his arms at his chest and arched an eyebrow at them

"You weren't caught doing what exactly?" he asked. Boys turned to their father with innocent look

"We didn't do anything Dad" said Hadrian with straight face

"How could you even think we would do something?"

"Maybe because I know you?" answered James "We will talk about it later now we have dinner ready and you three should get to know each other"

"We had all day with Rosalie and now it's your turn. Tomorrow we will contact your uncles and grandparents and we will think of some excuses as to why we suddenly have three children instead of two" said Lily. Rosalie looked down embarrassed

"You don't have anything to apologize for. We love you and will do everything for you" said James and kissed her head. Lily pulled her into a big hug and twins smiled at her. Rosalie looked at her family and smiled. She was home now, and she felt she could finally be happy here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosalie was laying on her bed and thinking about her day. Her life had always been crazy, but now it came up to whole new level. She almost couldn't believe she had a chance to have a happy childhood. Lily and James were great parents so far. Hadrian and Christian were mischievous and fun-loving boys and almost instantly they took the mantle of big brothers towards her. In her past life, she missed such presence while growing up. Dudley was always chasing her around the neighbourhood trying to beat her up and she'd always dreamed for someone to protect her. Now she had two brothers. When she told them a little about her childhood at the Dursleys they swore to protect her. They never got along with their spoiled cousin either. Boys saw each other handful of times and it was only at their grandparents' house and Dudley was too afraid of both of them to do anything, especially when he didn't have any of his little friends with him.

The twins, of course, gave him a reason to fear them as they pulled a couple of tricks on him. They saw how he treated other children and decided he needed a little lesson. Dudley seemed to think he was better than others and didn't really learned some life lessons such as don't hit other people. He liked to pick on one of the girls in the neighbourhood because she always was alone and preferred to read instead of playing. That girl was none other than Hermione Granger.

Christian helped her by chasing the other boy away and later with his twin's help, pranked him. Since that day Dudley seemed to be afraid of even coming too close to Hermione. They were about 6 at the time, and later they met at a primary school for magical kids. Since then, they were friends. Hadrian and Christian both had their best friend in the same house as them. For Hadrian, it was Blaise Zabini. He was an Italian boy whose mother worked from time to time with James at DoM. Christian, on the other hand, was closer to Neville Longbottom. All four of them were friends since they could remember.

Of course, it helped that Alice Longbottom was Lily's best friend and godmother to Christian. The other best friend of her mother become sort of shock. It appearedthat Lily befriended Narcissa Black when they were at Hogwarts. She was Hadrian's godmother. Rosalie couldn't get her head around it especially with her memories of Lady Malfoy from her time.

Tomorrow was going to be a very important day. She will meet her grandparents and see again Sirius and Remus. She missed them terribly. On one hand she wanted to see them as quickly as possible but on the other hand, she knew they wouldn't know her and it terrified her. What if they didn't want to know her? What if her parents decided to send her away? She couldn't bear to be sent away. At these thoughts, she felt tears coming up. Just then the door to her room opened and her dad appeared there.

James looked at her with concern in his hazel eyes. He immediately walked intothe room and picked her up. the little girl instantly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she sobbed quietly.

'Shhh… don't cry Angel. It's alright, Daddy's here' he kept whispering calming words and running his hand on her back. It took quite some time for Rosalie to calm down and stop crying. James sat down and put her on his knees. Her head rested on his shoulder and she played with the hem of his sleeping shirt.

'What's got you so worked up sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?' He asked gently as he put some of her hairs behind her ear. Rosalie shooked her head and refused to look into his eyes. James gently picked her chin up 'I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong Rosie. I see something bothering you and I want to help you but you need to work with me on this one. I'm your Dad, it's killing me to see you like this'

Rosalie looked at his eyes for some time then finally she decided to just tell him. She hid her face in his shoulder and grabbed his shirt.

'I'm scared that Siri and Remy won't like me, and that you will send me away' she said very quickly, and James almost didn't understand the words from it. After few seconds, Rosalie felt herself being lifted up from her father's lap and then there was a light slap on her bottom. She looked at him with surprise and was met with a stern expression on his face.

'Rosalie Liliann Potter, I don't want to hear another word from your mouth about us abandoningyou, do you hear me, young lady? You are our daughter, and nobody, even you, will ever talk us into sending you away. Both boys already love you, they've always wanted a little sister, and your mother and I always wanted a daughter. There is no power in this world to make us leave you. And your uncles will love you too. Everybody will love you because you are an amazing little girl and nobody will even think about giving you away. I'm a little afraid your uncles will steal you from us' she saw a teasing gleam in his eyes and was sure he wasn't really afraid. But his speech made her feel better

'I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't want to upset you, but I was just thinking about tomorrow and that thought just appeared' James rose his hand to quiet her

'You don't have to apologise for any of that. I know it will take you some time to believe we're not going to leave you, but I want you to come to us if you have any thoughts like that okay?' he said. Rosalie nodded 'Now that you are feeling better it's time to sleep. Maybe you want to sleep with your Mom and me?' she looked at him with wide eyes

'I can?' the shock was evident in her voice like she couldn't believe what he said. James looked at her and just picked her up and went to the master bedroom. Lily looked up with concern

'She was nervous about tomorrow' he explained and put his little girl beside his wife. Lily immediately hugged her closer to herself and kissed her head.

'Everything all right now sweetie?' She asked lovingly running her fingers through girl's hair. Rosie nodded sleepily and cuddled with her mother. Lily then started to hum a lullaby she known since her childhood and sang it to her boys when they were little. Rosalie soon was asleep as she was exhausted after everything that happened. Lily scooped lower on the bed and waited for her husband to join them. James went to check on the boys as always at night. As he got back he smiled at his wife and daughter and quickly joined them. He kissed Rosie's head and Lily's lips and put his arm around his girls.

On the next morning, the whole Potter family woke up in one bed. Harry and Chris joined their parents and sister in the middle of the night, and one of them lay on either side of their parents. The morningwas spent with the kids goofing around with each other. the boys took Rosalie on tour around the home and backyard. In the whole house, there were onlytwo places where no kid was allowed to be without a parent permission. First such place was James' study. There were a lot of things related to his work so part of the study was under heavy wards, while the other side was dedicated to Head of House duties. The second place was Lily's lab. It was obvious that the place was full of dangerous ingredients and prototypes of some potions. There was also a lot of parchments with notes on it with her ideas and improvements.

The kids were playing outside when Lily called them for lunch. The meal went on with James and Lily recalling some of their adventures from Hogwart. All of them were reduced to tears from laughing so hard. This helped Rosalie to clear her head. She didn't think about meeting the rest of her family. She and her brothers were upstairs in Rosalie's room. They were playing some games to kill time. Finally they heard Lily's voice calling them down. The young girl suddenly felt terrified, but then she felt someone's hand in each of her own. Her eyes met with eyes of her brothers.

'Don't worry LeeLee, everything will be fine' said Hadrian squeezing her hand in silent support.

'Yeah, everybody will love you. You are our little sister, and we are awesome, so it's genetically impossible for you to be anything else' added Christian with such snobbish attitude that Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. Boys grinned at each other and together they went to meet the family.

Hadrian and Christian walked into living room first, both shielding their little sister. They walked towards their grandparents first.

'Gran, Papa this is our little sister Rosalie' said Christian while his brother put the younger girl in front of him. Rosalie saw her grandparents for the first time in her life. They were both elderly people but looked a lot younger. Her grandfather was tall man with graying brown hair and green eyes, that she inherited. He had a kind face with laughing lines. Her grandmother was almost the same height as her mother, had long blond hair and blue eyes that were full of warmth and love.

'Hello Rosie, I'm your Grandma Elizabeth and this is your Grandpa Robert. We are very happy to meet you and can't wait to get to know you' she smiled and gave the young girl a gentle hug.

'I must say, little squirt, that you look remarkably like your mother did at that age. I can already tell you are a Daddy's girl just like she was, but I want you to remember that boys are gross and disgusting' said Robert taking her in his arms.

'Dad!' yelled Lily while Elizabeth shook her head in amusement and James muttered something what sounded like 'too right, I should build a tower' he received a smack at the back of his head from his darling wife for that comment. Rosalie giggled.

'It's nice to meet you two, too. I never had grandparents before' she said a little shy.

'Don't worry your pretty head, sweetheart. We have a lot of time to get to know each other' said Robert and put her down after kissing her head. Almost instantly James took her hand and they turned to face the people she was most afraid to see.

Sirius and Remus stood next to each other with three other men and four women. They looked younger and healthier than she remembered. Sirius didn't have such haunted eyes, his hair were barely past shoulder length and put into a ponytail and Remus didn't have so many scars, his clothes were in much better condition. The other man there looked exactly like Sirius but his hair were short and eyes were crystal blue. The man next to him was blond haired one and looked quite familiar just like brown haired woman in his arms, but Rosalie couldn't recall where she saw them. She instantly recognised Narcissa Malfoy who stood near a beautiful, Italian woman. Then there was another obvious couple. The man was tall and handsome, he had dark blond hair and grey eyes, while the woman was a little shorter, had dark, almost black hair and blue eyes. Their faces were nice and welcoming.

'Sirius, Remus we would like you to meet our daughter Rosalie' introduced James. His hands rested on her shoulders as he squeezed them gently in silent support.

'Hello Rosalie, it's nice to meet you. Your parents explained to us what happened to you, and we're hoping to be your best uncles ever' said Remus

'Well Moony speak for yourself. I know I will be her favourite uncle, I mean how can I not be? I'm awesome!' answer Sirius with a whole aura of pureblood. His eyes where pure with mitschief and twinkled when he heard little girl's laughter.

'I missed you uncle Sirius' she whispered and hugged him in the middle. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

'I can't wait to get to know you Little Flower. I'm sure I will soon be your favourite uncle again' she giggled again and let go of him. She liked this Sirius, he seemed more carefree and happy. She turned to Remus.

'I missed you too, uncle Moony' she said as she hugged him too. She felt tears coming as she remembered seeing Remus body at the end of final battle and tighten her hold on him. The older wizard's eyes widen a little as she started apologising. He quickly kneeled before her and took her face in his hands.

'Rose whatever happened to me and Sirius and anybody else, it's not your fault. You didn't kill us and you didn't force us to fight with Voldemort so quit blaming yourself young lady' he said while looking straight into her eyes. Rosalie held his gaze for few minutes and finally nodded. She know there was no point aguring with him. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead.

'Welcome home, cub' he whispered in her ear. Rosalie smiled at familiar nickname. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her father. He was checking if she was okay. He seemed satisfied because he steered her to rest of guests. He started the introduction with Sirius' clone

'These are our other friends. Sirius' twin brother Regulus' Black's younger brother smiled at Rosalie and winked

'My brother may think he is everyone's favourite but the truth is that I am favourite one, we don't tell him that because he is really sensitive' said Reg in loud whishper.

'Hey!' shouted Sirius as everyone laughed

'See, I told you he is sensitive' repeated Regulus with smile, but then a large dog jumped at him and threw him on the floor. Before anyone could react in any way Regulus changed too and jumped at his brother. Both canines were rolling on the floor in a mock fight. Finally there was loud bang from Lily's wand and the brothers froze. Lily stood in front of them with wand in hand and looked at them sternly.

'How many of time's I have to tell you to not transform in the house?' she asked and both animals lowered their heads and whimpered. They looked like pup's catched on mischief. While Sirius form resembled a Grim, Regulus looked like a black German Shepherd, he had some brown markings on the fur too. Lily started to lecture them but then they transformed back and Sirius interrupted her

'But Lily Flower…' he whined, but Lily's glare silenced him. Regulus looked at her with a sorry expression

'Lils I know you don't like when we transform inside, but I only did it in self-defense' Sirius glared at him with mock anger.

'Well, I only attacked you because you provoked me' he answered while putting his nose in the air. The boys chuckled as they were more than aware of the anctics of the Black brothers. Rosalie smiled too and Lily's glare softened

'Ok boys, don't act like children. Rosalie has more people to introduce her to. And don't think I will forget about you two' said Lily looking at them sternly and both Black's bowed to her. They turned to the blond haired couple

'These are Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank is Head Auror and a fellow Lord. Alice retired as Auror, she is one of your mother's best friend and now she is a teacher at Hogwarts Primary School' Frank smiled at her warmly and Alice hugged her. Rosalie remembered Neville's parents as unresponsive shields of these people. She was happy her friend grown up with them in this reality. Then there was the second couple.

'Rosalie these are Xander and Roxanne Greengrass. Our other good friends. Xander and me were practically raised together. He was also a Marauder at school. He has family business. Roxie here is another healer just like your Mum. Now here we have dear Cissy. Narcissa Black. She and Lily are great friends and she works in Child Protection Department. And lastly we have Isabella Zabini. She works at Department of Mysteries with me so her work is strictly confidential ' finished James. Rosalie smiled at them all. Most of these people she didn't even know at her time but it seemed here they were as close as a family.

'How are you going to explain her being here?' asked Frank 'I know you are really private people but they won't believe that you hid your daughter for seven years'

'Well we thought we could tell that one of miscarriages we had, wasn't miscarriage at all, and we wanted to protect our child that's why she wasn't seen in public' said James while putting her arm around Lily's shoulders in comfort. After twins were born Lily was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange and her two pregnancies ended in miscarriage. After the second one, a Healer said she wouldn't be able to have any more kids. The Potters took this news really hard, but they decided to focus on their twins. James, as an only child, always wanted to have a big family, and Lily also wanted her boys to have more siblings than each other. Sirius took care of Bellatrix. He cast her out of the Black family and called judgement on her when she was in Azkaban and the mad witch died there.

'I think it's a probable excuse. We can tell Roxie here was your Healer' added Narcissa. She took the news of what her sister did to her best friend really bad and had been there for Lily through her depressed state. Rosalie looked at her mother with wide, shocked eyes. She wondered if something like that happened in her timeline. But then she remembered about Tom Riddle.

'What about Voldemort?' she asked and all the adults looked at her

'Don't worry about him. He is no longer a threat' said James

'But you don't know all about him. I do. I killed him in my time line and I know what to look at. I had to destroy all Horcruxes and I know where they are. Without that he will just bring his body back and back again and make more of this stuff and we will never take him down!' she ranted and at the end of it she was almost yelling.

'Not that this is any of your business little girl, but we personally took care of Voldemort and I can assure you, that he is very much dead. DoM gathered all information's about him, that they could put their fingers on. Professor Dumbledore worked with us on it and we're very sure he won't come back' said James sternly. His hazel eyes were staring at his daughter in a way that make her take a step back. She felt herself turning red at the scolding she received.

Rosalie crossed her arms at her chest and glared at the floor. Her parents exchanged looks and Lily walked closer and crouched in front of girl.

'I know you are used to doing everything on your own and we know what you had to do in your world, but here you are our child and we already told you we don't agree with your life-threatening stunts. You are too young to know what had happend with Voldemort, when times come you will learn what you need to know, for now enjoy your childhood and let adults take care of you.' Rosalie looked into her mother eyes and found herself nodding at her. Lily hugged her and kissed her head lovingly.

'If we have all the heavy stuff behind us, lets get acquainted with our Angel here' said Regulus breaking the tension and picking Rosalie up. He gently threw her over his shoulder and turned to the Potters 'We are going outside' he said while the girl laughed. They turned away and walked outside. The boys ran after them to try and rescue their sister. James put his arm on his wife's waist and whispered

'I think we have a great godfather for her' they joined their family outside. Rosalie was on her feets again and Regulus and Sirius were in their animagus forms entertaining kids and adults alike. It was good to see their kids playing. When Rosalie got tired she sat at her father's lap and snuggled into his chest. She decided her family was great. She had loving parents, great grandparents, awesome brothers and the best Aunts and Uncles. Her life bode to be great.

 _ **Big thanks for doing a Beta job to Mischief Managed33 and Kittygirl225**_


End file.
